Estreoth/Raven
Raven, birth unknown, is a founding member of the Gunryo and former member of the Death Bringer's Legion. Biography Origins Raven is, more or less, Jet’s dark side. Having once been the dark consciousness that were berate Jet whenever he showed signs of cowardice. However, Raven became tired of "Baby sitting" as putted it Jet every time Jet showed weakness. Using his own power, Raven ripped himself from Jet's mind just as the time was right. Raven ended up in another world then Jet, and fortunately for him, his own body. However Raven was left with almost no spiritual energy, and to add to his problem he was picked up by a group of slavers, who sold him to a mining operation, much to his rage. Due to his time as a slave, he has a hatred for all slave owners. Slavery However Raven was left with almost no spiritual energy, and to add to his problem he was picked up by a group of slavers, who sold him to a mining operation, much to his rage. Due to his time as a slave, he has a hatred for all slave owners. In time, Raven regained some of his energy, and using it he bolstered his strength enough to easily kill his owners. He left shortly after, his mission to gain strength. After regaining almost all of his power, he quickly went to work to make himself more powerful by learning techniques that made him faster and stronger. Eventually he was able to beat even gifted warriors in hand to hand combat due to his great strength and unmatched speed. Still however, he hungered for more power, and began hoping dimensions once again. Death Bringer's Legion Not long after, Raven found the power he was looking for in an army known as the Death Bringers Legion. His strength impressed even the great leader of the Legion, Animus Ridnious, who put him under the tutilage of his lieutenant, Koji Hiragawa. Koji trained Raven, tuning him from a powerful warrior into an absolutely deadly one. The legion bestowed onto him custom built armor that was not only ornate, but powerful. Raven served as Koji's Arch Angel for some time, but after being convinced by Shoji, Koji's brother, Raven decided to leave the legion. It is unknown why Shoji did such, considering she normally stayed out others affairs. Raven quickly left the legion, using his new found power, he tested his strength on the legionaries, killing around a hundred officers and wounding Koji before using one of the Death Bringer's own portals to escape. After leaving, he decided to search out Jet Seyre, wanting to test his skills against his "Lesser half" as he dubbed him. Somewhere between defecting from the Legion and fighting Jet he picked up his trademark weapon, the Aegis. Jet's Antagonist Jet and Raven's first encounter ended in Jet's utter defeat. Raven defeated Jet with minimal effort, much to his dismay. However, know Jet's very nature, he decided to encourage him a little, and kidnapped Yuki, who he had recently been reunited with. Filled with rage, Jet pursued Raven for almost a year, fighting through a small army Raven had created just to test Jet's strength. When they finally fought face to face on again, they were evenly matched. Raven however, never removed his armor in the battle, possible because he though he needed it, or was holding back. The latter is unlikely, knowing Raven's thrall in battle. Having been defeated, Raven told Jet to kill him. Jet opted to punch him in the face instead. much to Raven's humiliation. The Gunryo After the Legion Outline Appearance Physically, Raven is almost identical to Jet. Except for weight and muscle mass, the two are almost identical. Of course the biggest difference between the two is Raven's black hair and his eyes turn red eyes when empowered; similar to Jet's own transformation. Unlike Jet, Raven's transformation releases no excess energy. However, Raven typically stays in his transformed state simply for the psychological aspect of others upon seeing his eyes. As such, few realize his natural eye color is brown. Personality In contrast to Jet, Raven shows the full spectrum of his 'aggressive' emotions. While any sign of compassion, guilt, or love is completely suppressed. That is not to say he doesn't possess these emotions. However, situations Raven finds himself overcome with such emotions are few and far between. Most of the time, Raven comes off as an arrogant, self-centered person. He is aggressive and rarely shows any sympathy. Unlike Jet, Raven is often seen in the company of various women during time spent in cities. As a stark comparison, Raven is rarely enraged. However, on the few occasions he does go 'berserk', his power show the same increase as Jet. Abilities Raven possesses superhuman strength and stamina. Raven focuses purely on assault and therefor wears his heavy, powerful armor to compensate his lower agility. In terms of pure speed however, Raven is on equal ground with Jet, even with his armor on. Without his armor, he is technically the fastest warrior in the Gunryo. His speed was such that he appeared to be in several spots at once. Of course this required him to remove his armor. Something he rarely, if ever does. Spiritually, Raven is less powerful than Jet. During their 'split', Raven was cut off from the once large energy well that Jet possessed. However, he retained his knowledge of spiritual control and during his time as a slave, honed his ability to use his energy to a masterful degree. As such, he doesn't 'bleed' off energy. While he has since gained large energy reserves, his masterful control allows him great freedom with his energy. There is little he cannot do by manipulating spiritual energy. Category:Estreoth Category:Individuals